Como amigo
by CriXar
Summary: Ladybug intenta confesar a Cat Noir sus sentimientos hacia él, pero al momento de la verdad no resulta completamente como lo esperaba.


-Muy bien, Marinette. Puedes hacerlo.- animaba Tikki a su portadora.

-Puedo hacerlo.

-Eres Ladybug.

-Soy Ladybug.

-¡Y eres invencible!- gritó la pequeña criatura con fuerza.

-¡Soy Invencible!- exclamó la chica con la misma fuerza.- Estoy lista. ¡Tikki, motas!

Tras ser absorbida la kwami por su miraculous y obtener ella su traje de heroína, tomó su yoyo y lo abrió. Buscó un poco en este hasta encontrar el contacto de su compañero. Estuvo a punto de presionarlo cuando un momento de pánico la detuvo. Vaya que se ponía nerviosa cuando era ella la que tenia llamarle fuera de un combate.

Respiró profundo y miró con determinación el artefacto para finalmente ponerlo en modo de llamada.

Para su mala suerte, todo aquel teatro de valentía fue en vano. Cat Noir no estaba transformado y por lo tanto no pudo recibir su llamada. ¿Qué quedaba entonces? Un mensaje de voz.

-Hola, minino. Es decir, gatito. Es decir... ¡Arg! Hola, Cat. Escucha... Hay, eh, algo que tenemos que discutir, o más bien yo contigo. No es que no puedas hablar. Si hay algo que quieras discutir podemos hacerlo. A lo que voy es... ¿Crees que podríamos vernos cerca del Seine esta noche a las ocho? De la noche, desde luego. Aunque supongo que dedujiste eso al decirte que "esta noche"... Eh, en fin. ¡Espero que podamos vernos! ¡Adiós!

Cerró su comunicador con pánico y lo colocó de nuevo en su cadera antes de deshacer su transformación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Tikki entusiasmada.

-Creo que el amor no sólo te vuelve ciego, sino que también te hace perder la noción del tiempo...

Luego de otra sesión de "motivación a gritos" con Tikki, Marinette finalmente se sintió lista para salir al encuentro de Cat Noir. Llegó al puente, pero no le vio por ninguna parte. ¿Habría escuchado su mensaje siquiera? Y si fue así, ¿lo habría decidido ignorar? ¿Y qué si no quería verla ya más? Poco a poco los nervios comenzaban a crecer de nuevo en ella, hasta que...

-¡Ladybug!- lo escuchó llamarla.

-¡Cat! Viniste...- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le veía recuperar el aliento al acercarse a ella.- Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estás así?

-Yo... escuché tu mensaje... hace cinco minutos...- explicó entre jadeos.- Mis actividades extracurriculares no me... habían dado tiempo de transformarme...

-¿Quieres sentarte un momento?- dijo ella mientras tomaba su brazo para que ambo se dejaran caer en el suelo. Él no se opuso.

-¿Y qué era eso que querías discutir?- preguntó Cat tras recostarse en el barandal del puente. Ladybug se sonrió en un momento.

-Yo no... No es nada importante... No debiste haber corrido así... Puede esperar.- dijo recostándose también, sentada a su lado.

-Jamás dejaría esperando a mi lady.- aseguró él un poco más calmado ya al momento que giraba su cabeza para mirarla. El motivo de citarlo ya de por sí la ponía nerviosa y esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro no ayudaba para nada.

-P-Pues, verás... Yo creo que... Tú y yo hemos sido compañeros por un tiempo y creo que... Bueno, yo...

-Oh, Ladybug. No habrás caído enamorada de mí, ¿o sí?- bromeó él con una galante expresión. Mas al momento sintió a su compañera tensarse. Sorprendido, se giró por completo para encararla de frente.- ¿Lady...?

-¿C-Cómo crees?- chilló ella moviendo sus manos en el aire.- No, no, no. Yo... solo quería que supieras que... Todo este tiempo juntos me ha hecho... apreciarte más... como amigo, claro...- afirmó haciendo lo imposible por no mirarlo a la cara.

Cat Noir no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido. Se la había hecho evidente a lo largo del tiempo que ella había desarrollado sentimientos hacia él. Y no es que él no le tuviera cariño, pero... ¿tanto como el que sentía por Marinette? No, ese era insuperable.

Sin mediar palabra, se inclino hacia ella y besó su mejilla con cariño mientras acariciaba la otra con su mano. Aquello fue demasiado para la pobre heroína, quien no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieta por completo.

Al separarse él, Ladybug lo miró sorprendida.

-Yo también te aprecio... como amigos...- rió él mientras se recostaba en su hombro. Ladybug sonrió ligeramente, antes de desviar su mirada hacia cualquier otro punto. Desde su posición, Cat Noir no pudo ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro. ¿Algún día conseguiría ella que le quisiera como algo más?

 _ **Y aquí tenemos un poco de Ladynoir adaptado al "Universo Inverso".**_


End file.
